


Your Alive Shadow

by Shortersmassiveb0nkers



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortersmassiveb0nkers/pseuds/Shortersmassiveb0nkers
Summary: [ Note : This story is based on Manga series called “Banana Fish”. Mainly the story is based on the original but with some twisted and made up scenarios here. ]No spoilers bestie 👁👁❤️
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Collections: Banana Fish, Banana Fish Fics





	Your Alive Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for alot of stuff, I can’t stress this enough.

[ Will be updated with first chapter in 22 . 12 . 2020 ! ]


End file.
